


Coffee? Coffee.

by Kellerspack



Category: Eliott Demaury - Fandom, Lucas Lallemant - Fandom, SKAM France, elu - Fandom
Genre: Coffee Shop, M/M, Party, drunk elu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellerspack/pseuds/Kellerspack
Summary: Lucas and Eliott meet at a party, throwing up next to eachother only to end up at a coffee shop creating chaos.





	Coffee? Coffee.

Lucas as usual was being dragged to another party by his friends. Couldn’t they go without him? It’s not like he was much fun anyways. Even when he drank he hated partys, there’s nothing to do. Yann would find some beautiful girl to go off with whilst Arthur would desperately get some poor girl to hook up with basile. It was a continuous cycle. Lucas couldn’t take it anymore, every friday he’d go out get pissed drunk with his friends then have an awful hangover the next day and that was his Saturday wasted. Of course he loved his friends but he’d rather have them over at his house and get drunk rather than go out and find girls to hook up with. Lucas has been with plenty of girls before but lets say he never felt an attraction to them... He doesn’t know what the problem is. Is he asexual? Is that what it’s called? He didn’t know himself what was up with him.

This friday night was the same as any other friday. Emma had invited almost the whole year over for a party at her house, and as usual Lucas sat lonesomely by himself. Her house was packed and he sat, drinking a beer on the couch between two couples making out by either side of him, one of the couples being Yann and a girl he had just met, Chloé, he believed her name was. 

Losing myself by Stephen Cornish was blaring from Emmas speaker as Lucas took another sip of his beer whilst playing a game on his phone. Suddenly he heard a loud chant coming from the hall “El-i-ott! El-i-ott! El-i-ott!” A group of boys come rushing into the sitting room chanting “Eliott” while who Lucas presumed was Eliott walked infront of them with a goofy smile on his face. 

“Guys guys stop, everyones staring!” Eliott seemed slightly embarrassed but still comfortable with his friends. He tried desperately to refrain them from chanting his name again.

“But Eliott everyone must know who you are! You’re the only guy I’ve seen chug 5 beers in a row!” Eliotts friend shouted this for the whole party to hear, although no one was paying attention besides a certain someone on the couch.

“Okay okay i know” Eliott laughed. “But please I’m probably going to get sick soon and i’d rather if people don’t see me throw up.” His friends agreed and slowly made their way towards the kitchen. Eliott was behind them until he noticed Lucas staring at him. Eliott locked eyes with him for a second and then gave Lucas a charming smile. He walked into the kitchen, following his friends.

Lucas’s stomach flipped when Eliott noticed him staring and when he smiled at him- Lucas felt something he’d never felt before, his whole body felt warm and it was as if hundreds of butterflies were in his stomach. Lucas was confused, why did he feel like this? And after a simple smile? Sure he was only being friendly- it was a friendly smile that’s all. But why couldn’t Lucas stop thinking about it. Lucas turned his head towards Chloé and Yann- still making out and decided to move. He got up and walked to the kitchen, maybe he’d see this Eliott guy?

Lucas entered the kitchen but couldn’t see Eliott or any of his friends that he walked in with. Suddenly Lucas felt his stomach churning- so they weren’t butterflies in his stomach he just felt sick- and he was going to throw up. Right now. He rushed towards the back door, fumbling with the door handle. He opened the door and stumbled outside, throwing up and gagging even. Maybe having that eighth beer wasn’t a good idea now that he thought about it but he needed it if he wanted to survive the night. 

As Lucas threw up the remainder of what was in his stomach he felt someone next to him.

“Ah so you too?” Lucas looked up to see Eliott standing next to him, he looked pale, very pale and beside him he noticed more sick but it wasn’t his.

“Yeah i just threw up too- not a great feeling, think I drank a bit too much tonight, you too?” Eliott asked while looking down at Lucas.

Lucas was still bent over but felt much better, he nodded his head at Eliott. He didn’t feel like talking right now incase he got sick again. 

“Are you okay now?” Eliott placed his hand gently on Lucas’s shoulder. Lucas thought he was going to get sick again- When Eliott touched him he felt jitters in his stomach. What was happening to him? Was he simply just sick or was it something else? 

Lucas finally looked Eliott in the eyes and saw his concerned look. Lucas stood up properly and nodded his head while wiping his face with his sleeve. Eliott removed his hand from Lucas’s shoulder, it felt bare now and cold.

“I think I’m okay now, thanks” Lucas studied Eliott’s face. This boy is beautiful he thought, even pretty. He couldn’t stop staring into his happy green eyes. 

“I’m Lucas, by the way” Lucas introduced himself, finally saying something besides staring at Eliott. God, I must look like an absolute creep he thought to himself. However Eliott was doing the exact same thing, at a loss of words which rarely happened to Eliott.

Eliott coughed and spoke up. “Yeah i’m Eliott... Eliott Demaury” 

“Ah yes I actually heard your friends chanting your name inside” Lucas laughed and Eliott joined. Lucas has the sweetest laugh Eliott thought. 

“Ha yes they’re weird- very weird, but definitely funny. Well I’m guessing you want to get back to the party now, right?” Eliott smiled but felt almost sad, he didn’t want this conversation to end.

“I don’t think want is the correct word...” Lucas dreaded going back inside. He’d be doing nothing anyways. 

“Not enjoying the party?” Eliott took a step closer to Lucas. He couldn’t help it, he just wanted to be nearer. 

“I don’t really enjoy any partys... you could say.” Lucas averted his eyes from Eliott every now and then, so it wouldn’t look like he was staring creepily at him. 

“Let’s get out of here then.” Eliott asked or more so demanded, and no way was Lucas going to turn down this offer.

“And go where?” Lucas was excited now, to leave this party and spend the night out with Eliott- he’d be happy to. 

“Well we both just threw our guts up so maybe it’d be best that we sober up. I know a coffee shop close to here, should still be open. So... Coffee?” Eliott was relieved that Lucas was interested in the idea of leaving the party to go somewhere with him.

“Coffee.” Lucas gave Eliott a goofy smile. 

Lucas and Eliott walked miles to get to the coffee shop Eliott was talking about. They found a seat easy enough as no one was awake at this hour. 

“I thought you said this place was close to Emmas?” Lucas asked, exasperated from the long walk but still he doesn’t regret it, he loved every minute of the walk.

“I may have lied...” Eliott giggled. “But I swear they make the worlds greatest coffee.”

“Oh they better, we mustve walked four miles to get here!” Lucas joked although he was right.

“I swear they do- see they even have a sign saying so!” Eliott pointed to a sign that say “nous servons les tasses de café les plus délicieuses.”

“Every coffe shop has that sign!” Lucas giggled hysterically. Eliott joined in aswell. They were enjoying themselves, drunk and hysterical. 

“Madamoiselle two cups of your most delicious coffee s’il vous plaît!” Eliott loudly said to the waitress at the till. She shot a disapproving grimace his way in return but continued to make the coffee. 

“Just you wait Lucas- this will be a groundbreaking moment in your life- after you drink this coffee your life will change for the better” Eliott was hyping up the coffee.

The waitress made her way over with the two coffees, not saying a word. Both boys said “merci” but she quickly walked away, not wanting any hassle right now. Both boys couldn’t contain their laughter, they burst out laughing.

“Oh mec she was so pissed at you!” Lucas laughed while pointing at Eliott.

“Me? No! It was all you! She sent daggers your way!” Both boys laughed again, they were so loud, it was clear the waitress could hear them, she sent them a stern look and then continued to ignore them. Lucas and Eliott were having the best time.

“Okay! Okay! Now try it!” Eliott excitingly said. Lucas picked up the small coffee cup that had way too little cream and tasted “the most delicious coffe in france”. He almost spat it out.

“Putain! What is this? We’ve only just met and you’re already trying to poison me?” Lucas pushed the coffee cup away from him. 

“Ah... No! It can’t be that bad. I swear i had it here before and it was really good!” Eliott tasted his coffee and had a look of disgust on his face.

“Oh- wow. Okay apologies that was awful, putain! What’s that made from, concrete?” Both boys giggled once again. They moved around and accidentally Eliott touched off Lucas’ s foot from under the table. Both boys noticed this and slowly stopped laughing. Eliott couldn’t remove his foot from Lucas’s. Lucas certainly didn’t have a problem with it. They sat there staring at one another, in a trance. Eliott snapped out of the trance and dipped his finger into Lucas’s coffee swiftly, picking up a piece of cream and smearing it on Lucas’ face. Eliott giggled hysterically while Lucas looked shocked.

“Ay! What are you doing? There’ll be no cream left now!” Lucas joked and smiled. This was heaven, he thought. He quickly leaned in closer to put his finger into Eliott’s cup, grabbing some cream and smaearing it on Eliotts face, just like what he had done to Lucas but Lucas did not realise just how close he was. They were almost nose to nose. As he smeared the cream slowly onto Eliott’s face he stayed where he was. Eliott stared at him and then looked down at his lips. He wanted to kiss him. Eliott leaned in closer. They were so close they could feel eachothers breaths on their lips. Suddenly they heard a gasp and they quickly moved away from eachother.

“You have made a complete mess!” The waitress swiftly walks over with a cloth in hand.

“You must leave, now. I need to clean this up! Ugh teenagers!” The waitress was staring at both boys so intently, as if she had lasers coming out of her eyes. 

Both boys looked at eachother and laughed again, they ran quickly out of the coffee shop. They sprinted down the street, hearing the waitress shouting after them “you didn’t pay! You’re never welcomed back here again!” Lucas and Eliott laughed again, they found everything funny about the situation. As they ran away from the coffee shop Lucas spoke up.

“She expects us to pay for that concrete coffee?!” The boys stopped down an alley. They were grinning from ear to ear.

“That was crazy!” Eliott looked shocked but happy, he was so happy. He leaned against the wall, tired from all the running. Lucas leaned against the wall next to him. Both of them breathing heavily, they stared at eachother, once again in a trance, but this time no one was there to stop them. They inched closer to eachother, their eyes fluttering. In the distance they could hear a car radio blasting Video Games by Lana Del Rey. They leaned in and kissed, still out of breath but overwhelmed with emotions. They continued to kiss, hearing the music becoming more distant. Eliott broke the kiss for a moment and whispered.

“I told you your life would change after that cup of coffee.” Both boys grinned, breathing heavily and then continued to kiss again. Spending the rest of night together out in paris.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m back lmao, only been like 2 years but yeah wanted to write some elu fan fic and here we are. I tried to put some french bits in there but i cannot speak french so sorry if its wrong! I just miss seeing elu every day and had to write some cheesy cute elu:)


End file.
